This application relates to a privacy panel that includes a video monitor function, intended for use with a vehicle passenger seating unit such as found in business and first class cabins of passenger aircraft. Several embodiments of the video monitor functionality are disclosed.
Aircraft cabin configurations now include not only seating units arranged in ranks and files facing in the same direction, but also seats that are angled with reference to each other and with reference to a longitudinal axis of an aircraft cabin. Other arrangements include club-type seating where seats are arrayed to face each other, with a table between them in order to permit dining, collaborative work and discussion in a manner more like that which can occur in a typical office environment. However, while providing such arrangements there should also be accommodation for circumstances where privacy between occupants of facing seats is necessary or desirable. Such arrangements and accommodations should also preferably take account of the seating occupants' requirements for video functionality for either work or entertainment purposes. As internet capability is incorporated into more and more aircraft cabins, the need for suitable video equipment will become increasingly more in demand.